Mother Wanted
by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx
Summary: Austin is going on tour soon , but there one thing holding him back. His son Jex Moon. Jex mom died so no one can watch z obviously can't . So , Austin decide to hires a pretend Mom that will devoted their life to raise Jex with Austin. Auslly
1. Chapter 1

**Austin POV**

**I'm Austin Moon, but please don't scream I been up all night with my son Jex.( Jex is like a mini Austin ok ) He 12 months and teething. You are probably wondering where his mom. **

**Well. she died giving our son.I named his Jex cause it was so original and plus I was 16. I am now seventeen and not struggling . My fame and fortune helps supported us. Jex got everything he needs except of ...A mom. I don't want Jex growing up and feeling guilty.**

**I have to talk to Dez. Dez is my best friend in the world. I nicknamed him ginger caused of his reddish hair. He pretty random but his heart make up for it.**

**I called up Dez while I bathing Jex . He loved bath so much. I loved how He splashes the water and sometimes tired himself out. This time He tired himself out and I laid him down for a nap.**

**Dez came over not too long later. He did our What Up Handshake and settle in on the couch.**

**" Dez, you know that my tour is coming up right " I said as He nodded his head "And I don't want to take Jex with me fighting for attention ."**

**" Just leave the little guy with me ." Dez said as He dug out a leash.**

**I shook my head and said as kindly as possible " No F****** way "**

**He frowns but got over it quick." How bout you hired a girl to acted like Jex mom while you 're gone."**

**I thought about and though it wasn't that bad of idea. I nodded and told Dez to start making flyers.**

**I hoped I find a girl by tomorrow , the sooner We find her. The sooner Jex get to have a mother.**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin. **pov**

**"You did what Monica !? " Shouted the curly haired Latina .**

**"I am doing what right For Jex. Last time I check He my son . " I countered her**

**" But I am his God -Mom , I watch him" Trish yelled**

**" Yeah , but You constantly changing Jobs and you very way too impatient ."**

**"Not True ." She yelled even louder if possible **

**" Shut up before Jex wake up ." I shushed**

**Trish calmed down and then put on her " I got a idea "**

**" I know a girl who be perfect for the job. " She said as She started to text."She be over in 20 minutes "**

**"No way , She have to wait until Tomorrow Keep everything fair "**

**Trish gave a look that suddenly made me say " Sure , She can come after a FBI check. " **

**Trish clearly not giving up said " No way , She my BFF from Preschool . I trust her , She the most truth worthy person I know . " **

**"And her name is ..." **

**"Ally Dawson " **

**Author Note **

**Sry it short but I had to update **


	3. Chapter 3

Austin POv

After talking Mood Swing Trish , I did a background seatch on Allyson Dawson .

She is a straight A student

Obessed with Pickles

Never got arrested or denetion

Currently Unemployed

Recently Divorced from Dallas Grande.

Past Jobs

Nanny

Baby Sitter

CareTaker

DayCare worker

She must like kids.

I did a double take when I saw her most recent picture . She has the most adorable doey brown eyes . Her hair is brunette at the top then started to become ombré . She very petite with a super model body . She is drop dead beauitful .

I really hope she good enough for Jex. If they hit off , I might date her.

Jex soon woke up a little cranky . I hate when He cranky , I could never calm down. He usually tired himself out .

I was knocking Jex trying to calm him but no luck. The door bell ring and the girl that I was talking about a couples of sentences ago was here. I let her in and told her to rake a seat . She obeyed but kept eyeing my situation. She walked over to me and said " Can I ? "

I nodded and handed her Jex.

She gently rocked Jex and He instantly fell asleep . I stared at them open wided.

" For the Love of Pancakes . How do you do that ? " I asked

She chuckled and shrugged.

" What his name ? " She asked quietly

" Jex Allison Moon. " I replied

" Allison ? " She asked

" It a silly tradition for all male members of the moon family have a girl middle name ." I said embarrassed

"What your ? " She asked with a really cute smile .

" Monica . " I said sheepishly

" Cute. " She said as She walk upstair to Jex's crib.

" Oh and Allyson " I called after her

" Call me Ally ."

" Ally...You got the job . " I said with my charming grin.

She goes to Jex's Room and set him down. And come out jumping and yelling .

" Do I live here too ? " She squealed

" Yes , you can live in my Moon's Palace . "

**Better Y'all Longest chapter of the story ...for now .**

**Chose Ally Dark Secret for Leaving Dallas**

**1. Cheating with mother**

**2. Abusive relationship **

** 3 . Make your own .**


	4. Chapter 4

Austin POv

Ally was so graceful , that She decided to cook dinner.

I decided to called up Dez.

" Yellow " I said

" Kangroo" Dez answered

" Dez ,I found the perfect mother for Jex. And plus She really cute. " I said jumping up and down

" Cool French , I gotta go Mom ate the bird again. "

I hung up and walked back to the kitchen. Ally had the table set for the both of us. We were eating Lobster and Rice.

" Ally , this food is better than a five star resturant food. "

" Thank you " She said as She blushed

" So , Ally tell me about Dallas. Your Ex Husband. " I said

She stopped eating and tears started to trim her eyes.

" It okay , Don't Tell Me . " I said regretting asking.

" It okay . I tell you . "

" Oh , You call me .Moon is my dad." I said calming down.

" Okay , Austin. Dallas and I relationship was perfect. I was lay off from work one day. I was feeling really sad. Then , When I came home I heard moans and groans. I walked in my bedroom I see my mom and Dallas having sex. I was crushed . She was my mother sleeping with my husband. I vomitted at the sight, I started living with Trish.I divcorve him the next day. " She said crying alittle.

I got and side hug her. Sparks going through.

" Aleast , I got a good song out of him " She chuckled

I doubletake " You write songs ? "

She nodded " Wanna hear one about Dallas. "

I nodded.

"Ok " She started singing

"

**"Words"**

What I heard, What you say

Doesn't matter anymore

What you knew, What I knew

Doesn't matter now therefore

Cause words, just hurt

And your actions are the real pain

Nothing you say will make it just go away

So leave before you drive me completely insane

Let's start all over, so we don't have to know

Each other's name, each other's story

It's the only thing you can do for me

Let's start it new when

You don't know what I do

Hurry up and let's be through

Don't want a thing from you

Oh, don't even have to say a word,no

Don't even wanna hear a word

What you hide, I found out

Plenty of things to say

What I heard, when you talk

Silence in every way

Cause words, Just hurt

And your actions are the real pain

Nothing you say will make it just go away

So leave before you drive me completely insane

Let's start all over, so we don't have to know

Each other's name, Each other's story

It's the only thing you can do for me

Let's start it new when

You don't know what I do

Hurry up and let's be through

Don't want a thing from you

Oh, don't even have to say a word, no

Don't even wanna hear a word

I hope you're feeling proud

My world's under a cloud

Can't breath inside this crowd

No words are said aloud

But you know I don't wanna see you around

And no I don't wanna see you around

Let's start all over, so we don't have to know

Each other's name, each other's story

It's the only thing you can do for me

Let's start it clear when

You just get to disappear

Without you, I've nothing to fear

I just don't want you here

Oh, hurry up and let's be through

Just don't want a thing from you"

I clapped


	5. Chapter 5

Austin POV

She sing like a angel. She was so angelic.

" Why be a mom when you can become famous ? " I asked as I cleared the table.

" Two reasons , 1. I have stage Fright and 2. I rather be mom. "

" You just sung infront of me. And I'm a international superstar. And I guessed being a mom is better." I shrugged

" Maybe I can be both. " She sighed

" Maybe " I said as I washed the dishes.

I yawned , Wow, I must be really tired.

I went to the fridge and heated up a bottle for Jex. I was sleepy even before Six. I was falling asleep on the counter when the microwave beep.

i grabbed the bottle and head to Jex's room. I gave him his bottle. As I was falling asleep , Jex cried.

I groaned as I got up out of the rocking chair. I walked to his crib and picked him up or so I thought. I was so tired , that I grabbed his duck thinking it was him.

" Austin why you got a duck ? " She asked

" What duck ? This is Jex. " I said

She took the duck away from and laughed.

" Go to sleep Austin. You're tired. " I nodded and fell asleep instantly when I jumped in my bed.

Ally POV

I so got to thank Trish for getting this job. I love it.

Austin is kinda cute when He tired. Ally stop remember the last time , you fell for your boss. You married him and He sleep with your mom.

But I doubt Austin who sleep with my mom.

I held Jex by singing my favorite lullaby.

"I'm a little butterfly

Spread my colorful wings

Even though I'm small and frail

I can do most anything.

Caterpillar in my cocoon

I'm gonna be a butterfly soon.

I'm so glad I ended like this

Thanks to metamorphosis

I'm a butterfly

I'm a butterfly

Yeah , I'm a butterfly. " I sung softly.

He fell asleep.

Jex POV

My mommy sung to me for the first time, I never see MaMa . I only see DaDa. I want MaMa and DaDa together.


	6. Chapter 6

Ally Pov

I went to bed in my new bedroom. It used to Austin's music room. The wall was red and yellow with musical notes on the wall. The carpet is very plush and comfy. My bed is a king sized bed . Way too big for me. Do you think Austin mind if I brought Jex to my bed ?

Probably not , then again I am his 'mother'. I make decision too.

I tip toed to Jex's room right across the hall. I gently picked up Jex and went back to my bed. I laid him under the sheets and climb in. He so peaceful , and adorable.

I soon fell asleep cuddling Jex.

Austin POV

I woke up earlier than usual . I got dressed in a red plaid shirt and some basic jeans and checked on Jex. He wasn't in his crib.

Austin Don't Panic. Don't Panic.

I took a deep breathe and went to Ally's room to asked her.

I walked in and see Jex and Ally sleeping together. Jex's head was snuggles up in her neck and Ally head gently laying on top.

I took a picture and saved it as my wallpaper.I picked up Jex who is now awake and got him dress in a red plaid shirt and Some blue jean overalls.

Both our stomach growled . " You're Hungry Man Man. " I said as I tickled his stomach.

He laughed and smiled. We went downstairs and I gave him mashed potatoes for breakfast.

I started making choclate chip pancakes for me .And cinnamon buns pancakes for Ally.

Soon Ally came down in Red plaid dress and a jean kissed Jex head and sat down at the table.

I chuckled as I notice We wearing matching outfit. Ally noticed too and starting laughing

" We are turning into a poster perfect family. " Ally commented

Jex POV

Mama and Dada are laughing . Time to bring them together.

" MaMa" I said loudly

Austin POV

"MaMa. " I heard a small voice said

Jex just said Mama to Ally. Oh my god. This is perfect. Ally picked up Jex and held him.

" I love you Jex. " Ally said

Jex smiled " DaDa "

OH MY GOD HE JUST SAID DADA . I'm Dada. Yippee.

I grabbed Jex and We family hugged. This is perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Austin POV

We decided to spend the day together as a family, we went to the park . We put Jex in a baby swing and pushed him. Ally got on a regular one beside Jex and I pushed both of them. I smiled , We are a picture perfect family . We went to get Ice Cream at Cold Stone. Ally order Fruity Mint Swirl , Her favorite ice cream. I order chocolate chip for myself and Jex have plain vanilla.

Jex was smiling like Crazy while Ally was feeding him.

A nice old woman came up to us and said " That a cute baby. Is he your brother ? " She asked smiling

" No ma'am He our son. " I said looking at Ally smiling back at me.

" He lucky , His parents are very responsible." she said as She walked off.

" Nice lady . " Ally said eating her ice cream

" I know, speaking of old women you have to meet my parents. " I smiled

She spilt out her ice cream and said " What ! ? When !? Why - "

I interrupted her by kissing her. It was the only way I know . Sparks was there.

She was kissing back so it a good sign.

We pulled away and blushed.

" Sorry , With Jex's mom that was the only way to shut her up . " I said

" It fine. I like it. " Ally said as She picked up Jex.

I smiled and grab her hand. We walked back to the mansion and decided to end the day with a movie.

" How bout , We watch Freddy vs Jason. " I suggested

Ally shook her head " We are not giving Jex nightmares . "

" Fine what about Bambi ? " I rolled my eyes playfully

She nodded and We settled in on the couch.

Jex was sitting in between us. Watching happily but in the middle of the movie Crash half on Ally lap and the bottom half on mines.

I really like this. Like I never been this happy before.

" Ally , Can I ask you something ? " I said uneasy

She nodded and turned her attention to me.

" I was wondering If you want to …


	8. Chapter 8

Austin POV

Once Ally left , I came up with my greatest idea. Give Jex a much of sugar to put him to sleep. It fool proof.

I put Jex in his highchair and grab the sugar. I grab a baby spoon and scooped some sugar in .

" Here Come The Airplane Dude, " I giggled as I put the spoon in his mouth.

His face lit up and He started throw his hands around. I thought it was suppose to make him sleepy. Maybe Three Spoonful will do. I gave him two more spoonful and He just kept jumping up and down.

I picked him up and He started moving way too much to make me almost drop him.

I went upstair and set Jex in my bed. He just kept laughing at pretty cute. Austin Focus. I glanced at the clock 7:34.

He be asleep in the next hour.

5 hours later

I looked at the clock 12:34 . He had been giggling non-stop. It stopped being cute hours ago

" Austin , I'm home. " Ally yelled as She walked upstairs. " Where Jex ? "

" In here. " I said very tired

" Why is He laughing ? " She asked giggling.

" I gave him three spoonful of sugar. " I said get comfortable on my bed.

" What !? " Ally shrieked making me wide awake.

" I thought it make him sleepy. " I responded

" No , it make babies wide awake. And who knows how long it takes for them to crash, " She said rocking Jex.

" Ok. You deal with that and I sleep . " I said hoping on my bed and falling asleep.

ALLY POV

I know how wake Austin up. I put Jex in his crib and went and got a bucket of iced cold water.

I walked to Austin's room silently and threw it on him.

He screamed like Jex when Austin scared him.

" Austin , you're helping with Jex. " I said giving him a stern look.

" Fine. " He said as He took of his shirt.

And boy wasn't He fit. I kept trying to look away. But I couldn't. Austin notices.

" Momma like what She see. " He smirked

" Momma seen better. " I chuckled

He fake a mock hurt.

We went to Jex room to see him asleep soundly.

Austin looked mad and put the bucket over my head. " Night. " He said as He leftthe room.


	9. Chapter 9

Austin POV

I woke up around 6 am in the morning. I went to checked on Jex. He was wide awake playing with his duck. I picked him up and our forehands touch. His was burning up.

" Jex are you sick ? "

He just kept trying to reach his duck. I leaned down and got it for him.

" Jex , I think We should take you to the hospital. " I said as I putted Jex in his car seat.

I strapped him in the backseat of the Austin Mobile. Cool name. And quickly drove to the I was walking in as a normal person but soon got swarmed with parpazzi.

" What wrong with Jex ? "

" Is Ally Dawson , your baby mama . "

I put Jex down on the concrete gently.

" Listen. Leave Ally Jex and I alone. We got nothing to say. Now leave me the hell alone so I can take my sick son to the fucking hospital. " I said as I entered the hospital.

I check Jex in and He got immediate service. I don't know it because I'm or Because It serious.I can't lose my baby boy. If he does , I will fucking kill myself.

My stomach growling , but I can't bring myself to eat. What if it the sugar that make Jex sick ? Oh god why I had been so stupid ? I should have googled it. Maybe Cassidy did this to me to confess my secret.

Cassidy if you can read my thoughts Will Jex live ?

Of Course Austin Jex time is not up.

Woah Cassidy , I didn't know you can read my mind.

Yeah I can. But I knew if Jex left. You would do.

True that. Jex is our son and I love him to dead.

Me too. Austin ?

Yup

If you're looking for someone to be Jex's Mom it definitely Ally.

Thanks Cassy,

Austin , you need to tell something how you felt when I died.

What !? People will hate

No Austin , I promise

I love you until the end of time.

I love you too Austin.

" Jex Moon. " The intercom called

I went to the desk and they told me where Jex was.

He was fine and giggling like always.

" " A doctor walked in

I nodded and grab Jex hand.

" I'm . " He said

I laughed what kind of name is that ?

" Haha. Anyways Jex is was just a common needs plenty of fluid and sleep. "

" Thanks Doctor Butt. " I laughed

My phone riings.

" Yellow " I answered

Anyone who know me ,know I answer the phone saying my favorite color.

" Cheetah and where the hell are you and Jex ? " It was Trish.

" At the hospital. " I said casually as I played with Jex.

" WHAT !? " Shouted Ally and Trish.

" Thanks for my now Deaf Ear. " I said sarcastically

" Why are you at the hospital ? " Ally asked

" Jex was burning up so I took him to the hospital. " I said as I wrapped Jex in his blanket.

" What wrong with him ? " Ally asked clearly stressed

" He fine , It just a cold. " I said as I walked out into our Mini Van.

" Well , Your Mom been annoying the hell out of me . Hurry back. " Trish yelled


	10. Chapter 10

Ally POV

"'Jex is okay , Mrs. moon . Austin thought Jex was ill so He took him to the just got a cold . " I said reassuringly

" Are you …Austin Girlfriend ? " She asked. I blushed.

" No , I'm Ally. Austin hired me to be Jex's Mother. " I said smiling

"No one can replaced Cassidy. She a pure angel . " Mimi said looking down.

Who the hell is Cassidy ?

" Do you need something ? " I asked

" Call me Mimi. " She smiled

" Mimi do you need anything ? " I asked

She shooked her head and said " No thanks."

Austin soon came home with Jex.

" What wrong with Jex ? " Mimi asked on the verge of tears.

" Mom stop crying. It just a cold ." Austin whined.

" Austin you never told Ally about Cassidy ? " She whispered so only Austin can hear. But I could hear too.

" It never came up ? " Austin shrugged" And I also have to get something off my chest. "

Mimi nodded and took a seat.

" Ally can you take Jex upstairs and come bacK ? " He said making the come back part stand out.

" Okay. " I took Jex upstairs and laid him down in his crib.

" Mama" He sneezed.

" It okay , Baby. Mama loves you. " I said as I kissed his head.

I walked back downstairs and took a seat on the edge of the couch.

" Okay , What I'm about to say is about Cassidy . " Austin started

" Who Cassidy ? " I asked clueless about this mystery girl.

" Oh yea. " Austin huffed , He grabbed a picture of a pretty strawberry blonde and showed it to me. " Cassidy , Ally. Ally Cassidy. "

I nodded and He continued." Cassidy is Jex's Mom. And She died giving birth to Jex. " My heart sank alittle. She died so young.

" At Cassidy funereal you didn't see me crying. You guys thought I was hiding my feelings . I wasn't , I realized that I was as sad as I was supposed to. I was only sad that Se died so young. I never loved her. Cause If I did , I would have cried more than just a few tears. I'm sorry . " He said as He starting crying.

" Austin , It okay . You don't have to apologize for how you feel. " Mimi said giving him a hug.

I soon join the hug then Mr. moon and lastly Trish.


	11. Chapter 11

Ally POV

After the hug , Mimi asked me to take him upstairs to rest. I took Austin upstairs and went his room. I never noticed that his room look alot a typical teenager room than a on the wall . Spray Paint Art clearly done by Austin. And some family photos.

I laid Austin down in his bed and pull the covers over him.I went to the wall fills with family photos. There were him and Mimi on a rollercoaster. A red head and him eating cotton candy. Jex's baby pictures. Jex and I sleeping together. Austin and Trish-

Wait. Jex and I sleeping together.I smiled. I remember this looked so cute together like a real …mother and son.

I still observing the picture when I heard Austin.

" . Please No" He yelled.

I walked over to him. He was having a nightmare,Tears was rolling down his face.

" Ally don't die " He said Then He muttered something.

I crawled into his bed and laid right next to him. And instantly He put his arms around my waist. I kissed his head goodnight and fell asleep.

Austin POV

As soon as Ally put me in bed. I drift off to sleep.

_Ally , Jex and I are walking around the park. We were all as We can be._

_That a black van came up and begun to shoot at us. None of the bullets hit me. Only Ally and Jex. The two most important people in my life. _

_" Ally , Jex please No." I yelled_

_They were too, to the hospital , Jex was alright. Ally was on the verge of death._

_" Ally don't die." I said then muttered " I love you too much to let you go. " _

_The my nightmare became a dream._

_Ally recover fine and The men who shot them got a death sentence. _

_Ally kissed my head,_

**I woke up and see Ally right beside me. I smiled. Now after that dream , I have to ask her out even if Jex disapproved. Which I don't think , He will.**

**I continue staring at Ally's flawless face. Her eyes fluttered open.**

**" Morning Austin , " Ally said groggy **

**" Morning Ally." I replied**

**" So wanna talk about the dream , you had last night ? " She asked**

**" Sure. My dream said Ask The Girl I like out." I smirked**

**" Austin , I heard you say . Please No. Then I heard Ally don't die then you muttered something." She said serious**

**" Ummm,..." Saved by the Jex. **

**I thanks god and went to check on Jex. **


	12. Chapter 12

Ally POV

I'm not letting Austin out of talking about his ,nightmare. Especially since I'm in it.

I got up and went back to my room .I took a quick shower and got dress in a navy blue shirt under a neon blue plaid shirt with my blue jean skirt.

Maybe Austin and Jex wearing the same thing . I smiled at the thought as I slipped on my blue converse.

I walked back to Jex's room and see Jex wearing a neon green shirt under his green plaid shirt and his MY GOD HE WEARING BABY CONVERSE SO CUTE.

Austin was wearing a neon yellow shirt under a yellow plaid shirt with his ripped jeans and converse.

I stood in the threshold silently watching Austin play with Jex.

" You know I love you. Man." Austin cooEd

Jex laughed in response.

" How would you feel about Mommy dating Daddy ? " He asked him

OH MY GOD THE AUSTIN MOON WANTS TO GO OUT WITH ME. I'M JUST PLAIN JANE AND HE ON THE COVER OF EVERY MAGAZINE.

Jez went crazy moving his arms in a happy responses.

" Can you tell your mommy , that I know She watching us." Austin said as He picked up Jex and turned around.

I blushed deep crimson .

" So AllyBear." He nudged me "Is it a yes or no ? "

I nodded " I would love to."

" Pancakes." Jex said loudly

" I think My Dude wants my Dudette to make him pancakes." Austin said.

I rolled my eyes playfully and noticed Austin was wearing a tone shirt. I tried avoid looking at it but He so tall , that If I look Straight Forward it his muscular tan chest.

DallASS never had abs nevermind Pecs.

I grabbed Jex and quickly went downstairs.

I sighed in relief as I settle Jex in his high chair.

" Mama." He yelled

" Baby , I'm right ." I said as I continued cooking.

" Don't leave me again." Jex yelled.

I stopped cooking and pick up Jex.

What does He does He mean by again ? And I didn't even know Jex can say full sentences.

I have to talk to Austin about this.

I just stood holding Jex silently until Austin come downstairs.

" What wrong is Jex sick or something ? " Austin asked worried .

" No , Austin Jex said "Mama Don't Leave Me Again ." And I'm worried" I said

Poor Baby with unsaid feelings.

" Ally , It probably Cassidy. Jex did like Cassidy before She went. And Jex never said that before to me , So that means He want you here forever." He said as He continued cooking for me.

" That Good Baby , Cause I want to be here forever." I smiled


	13. Chapter 13

Austin POV

When Ally said She want to be here forever. That got me thinking , what if We hit off and got married. Jex loves her , I really like how happy she makes us. We can have a another baby a girl and name her AJ Beatrice Moon .

" So when the date ? " Ally asked smiling. I could melt.

" Tonight , Maybe." I shrugged.

I could take her to Old Country Buffet. Jex and I love that place especially the ice cream. Wait that place is for family. Not for dates. Ummm... I wonder where to take her. Ohh I got it , Pete's Pickle Palace.

" Really!" Ally squealed

Did I say that out loud ?

" Yes , I can't wait for tonight ." Ally squealed " umm,... I'm gonna head to Trish Place to get ready ."

" But it 10 am Ally, The date is at 6." I scoffed

" It at 6 , I better leave now." Ally said as She grabbed one of my car keys.

" Later." I called after her.

Ally POV

I guess Austin wouldn't mind me using one of his cars. I grabbed one with a pink bear attached to it.I walked to his garage , and see all of his car. Different Kinds and Color.

I pressed the button to find the car that goes with the keys. A hot pink car light went off.

I started laughing . Austin has a pink car , this is hilarous. I got in the front seat and see a note in the passenger seat.I opened it.

_Dear Ally , _

_I know you pick the car keys with the pink bear and probably laughing at the fact it hot pink. What you should know is this isn't my car. It your , I brought it recently as a gift for being a great mother to Jex. We never been so happy in our life. I don't know what I would do without. There No Way I could make it without you._

_- Austin and Jex_

_I smiled , that last part would make a great verse for a song. My songbook. Shit , I haven't wrote in it since I got here. I write in it after the date. _

_I smiled and I drove to Trish's house._

_Austin POV_

_I had lots of time to spare before getting ready, I hope Ally saw my note in her new car. _

_I decided to have a Daddy and Jex day. I disguised myself as a raven headed nerd and Jex sadly a girl. _

_I drove us to a playground specifally for babies Jex age. I got out of the worn out pickup truck , which was my first car and got Jex out. I was so mad , that I have to disguise , my only son as a girl. It not his fault , He the famous son of me. God._

_I put Jex in the swing and started swinging ._

_Jex grabbed the wig off his head and threw It down. Luckily No One Saw. I didn't even want to bother putting it on again. He probably go unnoticed._

_" OH MY GOD Chole look at this Baby." A teenager girl my age said _

_" He so cute , He looks like Jex Moon Zoe." A girl I'm guessing Chole said_

_" Yea right , like Austin Moon let a loser like him out with his baby." Zoe I'm guessing said_

_" Excuse Me." I said pissed. The last person who called me a loser got punched the fuck out._

_" Why do you have a baby that look like Jex Moon ? " Zoe asked as She flipped her dark hair._

_" OH MY GOD HE PROBABLY KIDNAPPED JEX MOON.'" Chole exclaimed_

_What why would I kidnapped my own baby ?_

_" Let call the police ." Chole yelled as She took out her phone._

_" No , guys. I'm Austin Moon." I said._

_Police are the worst type of fans. They keep begging and begging for autographs and when you denied you all of a sudden have a criminal record._

_" Yea right." Zoe said with her hand on her hips._

_I sighed as I took off my disguise._

_" OH MY GOD AUSTIN MOON." They yelled._

_Great , now Jex and I had to finish our day at the manison. Mybe even go swimming._

_I ignored them as I got Jex and I settled in the trunk._

_Author Notes_

_Starting Monday , I start my summer job as a lifeguard and cannot update like every freakin day. Sorry , but it now my fault. Blame my mom , she signed me up._

_-ChiTOWN Girl_


	14. Chapter 14

Austin POV

Tme Skip to The Date

Ally look really pretty in her red casual yet classy dress. I believe I was under dress , I wearing a white t-shirt with my red leather jacket along with ripped jeans and my black conserves.

" Austin , I'm glad you ask me out." Ally smiled.

I smiled back then felt like something was missing. I kept texting my mom because She and my dad was watching Jex. It feel kinda weird without him.

" Austin , Is something wrong ? " She asked worried

" Oh no , Everything fine." I lied. I was going crazy without Jex , He always with me by my side. Even at work. I never leave his side.

" Welcome Pete's Pickle Palace. How many I -"The blonde waitress started Then She started screaming

Ally covered her ears.

" Oh my god you're Austin Moon." She yelled not caring that She interrupted our dinner.

" Hey." I waved

" Umm...Sorry , Can I take your order? " She said smiling flirty

" Umm.. i would like -" Ally started

"I wasn't talking to you." The waitress shouted at Ally then turned to me and in a gentle voice said " Can I take your order ? "

" Tilly Thompson , I think you should go home." A man said as He approached us.

" No , I HATE NOT BEING HERE I HATE I HATE I HATE ." Tilly shouted.

" MMhhh." The man said as He dragged her away.

Then a tan 17 year old with brown hair that flops around kinda like mine approached.

" Welcome to Pete's Pickle Palace How May I take your order ? " He asked

Ally weirdly was hiding behind her menu.

" Umm... I'll have the Pickle Pickle Lobster with extra fries." I said

" Ok and for the lady ? " He asked

Ally slowly came out of Hiding and said " Ummm.. The Pickle Soup / Salad with extra pickles."

The Waiter wrote it down then look up at Ally.

" Ally." He exclaimed .

I look at Ally. How do she know this guy ?

" Hi ...Dallas." That asshole is Dallas.

I glared at him the fuck would sleep with your girlfriend's mom ? That disgusting .

" So ...how life ? " Dallas said trying to make conservation.

" Great , until You show up. " She muttered.

He sighed and walked away.

" That DallASS ." I said

She nodded," Yup , I swear I didn't know He was working here."

" It okay , We can get a new waiter if you want." I said as I grabbed her hand across the table.

" It okay Austin." She said staring at me , I stared We slowly started to lean in . We about to kiss again , But DallASS interrupted us.

" Here your Pickle Pickle Lobster with extra grapes and Ally has The pickle soup / salad with extra pickles." he smiled as He placed our food down.

Grapes , Jex love grapes almost as much as Pancakes.

" Excuse me DallASS I order extra fries not grapes." I smirked

" My Bad Mr. moon." he said with a force smile as He took my food away.

" You know , He probably gonna spit in it." Ally said

I nodded and reach out to steal one of Ally's Pickles . But She hit it away .

" Nope." She said

" Pretty Please ." I pouted with my irresistible puppy dog eyes. Begging remind of Jex.

And I swear when I look at Ally , I see her with Jex's head. My eye widen.

" Austin are you okay ? " Ally with Jex's Head said.

" Yup Jex." I said smiling.

" Austin Jex not here." Ally with Jex's head said confused.

" Yes , He is. He right there." I said as I poke Ally with Jex's Head.

" Austin , Jex isn't here. He with your mother ." Ally/Jex said

" Okay Jex , Here come Coco Train ." I said as I grabbed some of Ally/ Jex food and hold it out for Ally/Jex to opened there mouth.

" Austin , We should go." They said as They got up and dragged me to my car.

Time Skip to Mimi and Mike's House

I banged on rapidly on the door , I wanted my baby back. I heard crying from inside. I knocked again , and My dad finally opened it clearly tired and stressed out. Ally and I walked into the living room and see Jex crying and My mom rubbing her temples.

" Jex." i yelled as I picked him up .He instantly stopped crying and held tight to me.

" Oh Austin , I didn't see you . Jex just kept crying while you guys were gone. You guys wasn't suppose to be back for another a hour." My Mom said Straightening out her clothes.

" Austin was having illusion of me being Jex , so I brought him back." Ally explained

What She so wrong Jex was there right ?

" Dada" Jex said

" I missed you man." i said as I grabbed his stuff.

" It clear reason Austin and Jex was losing their mind is because They never been far away from each other for so long, " My mom said as She smiled at uS.

" Wait don't Jex stay house with some nanny or something while Austin recording," Ally asked

" Heck No , Jex come to work with me. When I'm recording Dez carries him around." I explained

" Who Dez ? " Ally asked

" You'll meet him "

Author Notes

Sry for any mistakes I had no time to edit or revised.

And the 100th get a chance to be in the story , Congrats.


	15. Chapter 15

Ally POV

As Soon as We got home , We went bed. But I matter how many blanket I pulled over me , I was still cold. maybe Jex would warm up the bed.I smiled to myself, He sure is growing on me. I tiptoed to Jex's green room and saw He wasn't in his crib. Where is he ?

I walked to Austin's room and see Him and Jex cuddled up. I smiled and took a picture. I slipped in besides Jex. So Jex is in the middle of me and Austin. The bed was now Defintely warm and comforting. I soon fell in a dreamless sleep.

Early in the morning

I groaned as the alarm went off. I was about to get up when someone push me back lightly to laid down and close my eyes. " Night Alls " The voice said as I heard some keys rattled and The person kissed my cheek.

"Channing Tatum." I said in a dreamily voice.

" Austin Moon." The voice that I now figured out is Austin said.

" Cocky , Know it All ." I started " Good Father , Good kisser , Good ...Body." I said as I drifted off back to sleep.

I woke up and saw Austin was missing from the bed . I saw a note addressed to me .

Dear Ally ,

Today is monday , so I'm at work. I didn't wanna bother Jex so once He wakes up Please take him for his daily walk . And then come to the studio with him . Oh and feed him.

-Pancake Austin

I rolled my eyes playfully and glanced at Jex who awake staring at me.

" Morning Baby ."

He smiled and roll away.

" I'm gotcha " I said as I picked him up and got him dressed in a red plaid shirt and overalls. I put Jex on his crib while I got dressed in my black top-shop 'Geek' crop top and leopard leggings with my converse. I quickly put on my makeup and added my black beanie.

" Come on Baby , " I said as I placed him in his stroller.

We started walking a good mile when Jex started crying. I picked him up then realized he peed.

Shit. I forgot the diaper bag , I glance around and my eyes landed on Black hair with a dark brown ombre. She have style like a rocker girl, you know ripped jeans, denim vest, and a graphic tee. She aas have a black studded bracelet that seems famillar. Her shoes must have diapers , She have a raven hair baby with blonde showing at the end.

I put Jex in his stroller and push toward the couple.

" Excuse Me , Can I borrow a diaper ? My son need one." I asked the girl who close up looks my age.

She turned around and I gasped " Jaira "

Jaira wants to become a famous singer but her parents are all about education. Since She follow her family guidelines, She is an A+ student. She write songs, love music, and She really like singing to people. She love romance .She bubbly and shy at first but once I open up I start getting outgoing.

Right now She 21

She have some self harm problem , have really bad luck with boys, and every time She next to her mom when she's talking on the phone, she always says bad things about her wanting to be a musician.

She aslo Dallas' half sister . And when I found out he was cheating, She took Ally's side and stopped talking to Dallas

" Ally , What are you doing here ? It not like , I'm not happy to see you but this part of Miami is dangerous." She asked

I look around and finally notice that the green grass was gone , there were graffiti everywhere , and some dude in hoodies glancing at me. Making me really uncomfortable.

" Sorry , I just need a diaper for Jex." I repeated

" So that who that little guy is." She smiles as She poke his belly.

" Yea , He my son." I smiled as I picked him up." And who little girl ? "

" That my daughter Fire." Jaira smiled as Fire came over. (She can walk )

" Nice Name , So anyways why are those guys looking at me ? " I whispered scared

" Your outfit , you are showing skin." She whispered

" But it only my stomach." I whispered back worried.

I wish Austin was here. Even better Trish, She knocked them out.

" Ally , you cannot walk back from where you came from . Hop in my car and I drive you home ." Jaira said.

" Wait you and Fire live here. But it so dangerous for you guys." I said worried.

" We have no other place to go." Jaira replied looking down.

" Stay at my place ? I can get my boyfriend to let you stay at our place." I responded.

Jaira smiled " Really ? "

I smiled and nodded " Now , can you change Jex's diapers ? "

She nodded and quickly change him and We hopped in her station wagon.

She said that she keep their stuff is their car because the apartment is exactly secure.

As We drove off , the trunk glass shattered. I ducked and cover Jex with my body. I think it was bullets. More shots was fired then I blacked out. Hearing Jex Cries .


	16. Chapter 16

Ally POV

I woke up to bright white lights and white sheets. I yawned and stretched my arm but my right one was stinging really bad. Shit , Where am I ? I look around I see machines and Curtains. I'm in a hospital thank god I still have my memory. I carefully got out of my bed and move the curtain blocking my view. Once I move it , I instantly regretted it. I see Fire Jaria's Daughter. She had one of her leg lifted up and one of her arms. She had a wrap around her head and tubes through in her nose. She look terrible. If She had tubes in her nose , She must be on...Life Support. I started crying as I step closer to her.

" Fire." I whispered.

I grabbed her baby's hand and kissed it. She too young to die.

" Where the Hell is Ally ? " I heard Austin shouted.

" I don't know , I'm gonna check on Fire." Jaria said as She moved the curtain and walked-to her bed. She was startled by me.

" Austin , She over here." She shouted as She ran to hug me. I hugged back ignoring the pain in my arm.

Austin quickly came where we were and broke up our hug.

He hugged me alittle too tight.

" Austin , Room getting darker." I joked

He just kept hugging tighter and tighter . Now the room was getting darker.

" Austin , I can't breath." I said as I push him offof me.

" Ally , Why the hell was you in the hood of Miami ? " He yelled at me.

" Sorry , I was lost in thought and stop yelling Fire is sleeping." I said calmly

" Ally...Fire is in a coma." Austin said softly

" What !? " I said disappointed

" I crashed the car accidently and She got hurt really bad . " Jaira said in tears and She pulled her hood on trying to hide it.

I walked to her and comfort her.

" Ally , I have to check on Jex at home. " Austin said softly

" Is he ok ? " I asked

I really hope my son isn't hurt.

" Yea , But He just keep repeating Why ? Why ? ." Austin said as He left.

" Ally. Francesa I mean Fire can't stay in the hostipal much longer . We can't afford it." She cried out

" No , Fire need to stay. I help pay Jaira , I no letting your daugther die . " I yelled at her.

She fell the ground " Ally , What If she doesn't make it."

" She will , Austin and I will pay until She fine. "

She smiled " Thank Ally, I'm really sorry about Dallas. But once I'm gone , Can you promise me you take care of Francesca ? " She said as She held my hand.

" What you mean once you gone ...? " I asked her quietly .

" I'm gonna kill those guys that hurt Fire and you . I'm not stopping until They dead. " She said as She tighten her fist.

Author Notes

Sorry short chapter

I'm trying to update my old stories.


	17. Sry short chap

AllyPOV

" Jaira Don't Be Stupid." I said as I stare in her eyes . She was dead serious , then She pulled out a silver browning gun with skull engrave in the handle.

" Jaia you don't even know those guys." I said as I glance at the gun.

" I do , There the Death. It gang , The gang leader is Fire's Dad. He didn't like her at all and wanted me to get rid of her. I would never hurt a hair on Fire then He threaten If I won't do it He will...And He did." She sighed heavily as place the gun back in her waistband.

." Jaira Fire gonna be alright. Time will heal those injures and Fire is gonna wake up , and you can come and live with me and Austin , Jex. Promise Me , You won't go back to that neighood nevermind the gang territory." I said

She hestianted then nodded.

" If Fire Dies , I'm killing Myself. ...My only daughter not suppose to go to heaven before me. " She cried.

Then there was a knock on the door. I opened it thinking it was Austin or Trish. But nope , It Dallas.

" What do you want Dallas ? " I asked rudely

" I know Ally , I'm the least person you wanna see . But my only niece is on life support and I want to see how she doing." Dallas said fiddling wi his fingers. I nodded and let him in.

" Hey Jaira , How Francesca ? " He asked

" It Fire ,Her name is Fire." Jaira said sternly " She still on life support with fifty fifty chance of living."

" Sorry to hear. Who did it ?" He asked looking at Jaira.

She look back at him not saying a word.

" Seriously that asshole." Dallas exclaimed . I think they just had a secret eyes conservation.

" I'm seriously gonna kill him." Dallas exclaimed before He left.

five minutes later...

Austin came in hiding something behind his back.

" Hi Alls Guess what I got ? " He said rocking back and forth on the heels of his shoes.

" Channing Tatum stripping for me." I joked

" I wish." Jaira chuckled

" No it ...


	18. Chapter 18

" Well Three things." Austin shrugged

I nodded and hopped in my hospital bed.

" The first one is Your songbook ." He smiled as He handed me my songbook. I hugged it to my chest. I seriously have to write in It. " The second gonna be your favorite." He said before He went outside and came back with Jex.

" My Baby." I squealed as I held him.

" Momma Momma , I wove you ." He said .

Aww that so adorable. " I love you too Jex." I said as I snuggled him.

" So Austin What my third gift ? " I asked him as I sat Jex beside me.

" Well." He said scratching his neck kinda nervous.

" What Austin ? " I asked

He got down on one knee and got a velvet box out of his back pocket. I gasped

" Allyson Dawson Will you-"

" Breaking News Local Resident Dallas Grande and Jaira Grande has been shot and are now in Intense Care at Mary Fine Hositpal." The reporter on Tv said interrupting Austin.

I got tears in my eyes. Jaira and Dallas risked thier life for Fire. OH MY GOD , THIS IS SO MUCH RIGHT NOW. Austin wanting to marry me , Death what next Another 911

I started crying and Austin got up and hugged me.

" Mama Don't cry." Jex said

Seriously , Jex can saying almost full sentences then next thig you know He gonna start walking.

" Austin , Jaira said If She ...…passed , We take care of Fire." I sobbed

" Totally , Anything for You Alls." He hugged me.

" Aunite Ally." A small girl voice said.

I quickly climb out of bed and went over to Fire. She was awake.

" Oh my god Fire thanks goodness your awake." I said as I kissed her head.

" Auntie Ally where Mommy ? " She asked

I look at Austin who had a DON'T TELL HER look on his face.

" Your Mom is ...out." I said

She smiled , " Then Can I hang out at your house ? "

I smiled " Once you out of the hospital , You can come over my House anytime ? "

" Mommy too ? "

I nodded " Hey Fire , Meet My baby Jex and My..." I trailed off.

" Her Boyfriend ." Austin smirked

I shrugged

" How old is He ? " She asked

" He one year old , and How old are you ? "

" 2 Years old. " She said holding up three fingers.

I chuckled.

" Is he my uncle ?" Fire asked pointing at Austin.

" Umm... Sure." I shrugged

" Where my other uncle Uncle Dallas ? " She asked

" He gone..… Not like Dead gone...Like Gone Gone." Austin said uneasily

She looked at him confused " What Death ? "


	19. Chapter 19

Ally POV

" Umm... Death is...Who wants ice cream ? " I said trying to avoid the question.

" I do." She smiled " After you tell me what death is ? "

" You're not giving up are you ? " Austin asked

" Never." She smiled

" Okay but first I'm gonna sing you a song." I smiled.

She nodded and I started

_ " You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in color_

_And do the things I want_

_You think you've got the best of me_

_Think you've had enough the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong_

_Chorus:__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

Bridge:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, strongerJust me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

_They told you I was moving on, over you_

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swingingYou tried to break me, but you see

Chorus:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

_Bridge:__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me

You know in the end the day you left is just my beginningIn the end

[Repeat chorus][Repeat bridge x2]

I'm not alone. "

Fire was now sleeping peacefully.

" That was awesome Alls ." Austin said putting his phone away.

" I gonna ask when She released . ' I sighed as I left the room. I bumped in I'm assuming Fire's doctor.

" Hey Doc . When is fire getting released ? " I asked him

" Who Fire ? i have no patient name Fire ." She sighed

" I mean Francesca . "

" Oh as soon as She wake up she can go home. " Se smiled.

I nodded " Thank you ."

I walked back to the room and got dressed in a blue tanktop and a plain black mini skirt with blue wedges.

Fire was awake and forgot about her question.

" So Fire , Your Mom want you to spend the night over at me and Uncle Austin 's house." I told her.

" Where Mommy ? " She asked

" At work ." I lied to her.

She nodded and We went home.

Austin and I put Fire and Jex to bed and We started talking.

" So Ally will you marry me ? " Austin asked as He smiled

" Yes ...But you understand We have to wait since Fire , Jaira and Dallas ." I nodded

" Why are you worried about Dallas ? He fucked your mom ." Austin said

" He was still my first husband and He risked his life for his niece . " I shouted at him.

" That cool and stuff . But still He fuck your mom ." Austin shouted at me.

Tears grew in my eyes. " And I will never ever forgive him. But what He did was heroic . It show that He care about someone another than himself. When the last time you did something was someone else ? " I yelled at him.

He didn't say anyway.

" Exactly." I yelled at him. I went upstairs and put Fire and Jex in my room then lock us in the room. ignoring Austin knocks and apologizes .


	20. Chapter 20

Ally POV

I woke to Jex and Fire jumping on the bed. See what did I tell you ? Jex is a freakin genius.

" Auntie Ally , We hungry ." Fire said

" Yea , For Pancakes ." Jex said

I guess I can push away me and Austin fight away for the kids to eat.

" C'mon and Be Careful down the stairs ." I cautioned

Jex ran downstairs not falling at all while I carried Fire down and they sat dining table.I got out the pancakes mix and shook it. Then Austin came running Predictable.

" Morning Twinkies and Ally." He said looking directly at me.

" Hey DaDa ." Jex smiled

" Hola ." Fire waved.

So cute.

" Morning." I said as I pour the pancakes batter in a large bowl.

" Want any help ? " Austin asked moving closer to me.

" Nope . I'm good." I said not looking him.

" Are you mad at Dada ? " Jex asked from his high chair.

" Yup." I said flatly mixing the batter and adding chocolate chips.

" Why ? " Fire questioned

" Cause I was being ...selfish . " Austin shrugged

" Damn Right." I muttered

" Auntie Ally Swore ." Fire pointed out.

" That not very nice Mama ." Jex said

" Sorry , Munchkins." I smiled

After I finished the pancakes . Everyone was seated at the table . I sat in between Fire and Jex. And Austin sat on the left of Jex.

It was completely silent. Then suddenly this red head burst through the door.

" Austin . Austin. My Llama gave birth to kittens ." He shouted

" Dez that impossible." Austin scoffed

So that Dez .

" Auntie He makes my head Dizzy.." Fire said holding her head.

" That Uncle Dizzy ." Jex shouted

" Oh hey Man." Dez said highfiving Jex." And one beautiful lady." He smiled at me.

" Sorry Dez , I'm taken." I shrugged

" So Dez wanna go to the orphanage and give out toys ." Austin said loudly making me hear.

" Go and Have Fun ." I said clearing the table and walking the sink.

" You know Ally , It could be a great SELFLESS lesson for the kids. " He said

" Then take Jex. Fire doesn't have any clothes . " I said rinsing off the dishes.

" Dez." Austin snapped his fingers.

Dez dug through his book bag and pulled out a red sun dress for Fire.

" What No Shoes ." I sighed

" Shoes." Austin said.

Dez pulled out sparkly red flats.

" Fire, Right. You make my head Dizzy ." I groaned

Time Skip

I decided to make everyone wear matching outfits. Even Dezmond.

I was dressed in 1950s ruffled red sealife print sundress with red wedges. Fire was in a red sundress and her sparkly flats. Jex was in a red plaid shirt and blue jeans with red baby jordans. Austin I got him in a red tshirt under a black leather . With dark ripped jeans and red jordans . And Dez wearing a red shirt with red plaid skinny jeans and black tap shoes ( His choice )

We walked over to a gigantic moving truck.

" Why are we here ? " I asked

" This is where all the toys are. " Austin said lifting up the back of the door.

Our eyes widen at the toys.


	21. Chapter 21

10 Years Later

Austin and I had been married for 10 years . People think it crazy because We only went on one date but it was love. unfortunately Jaira died along with Dallas , So Fire who is now 12 in our custody . She grew happy and full of life. But She a bit of a rebel. Jex who is now 11 , Grew up to be the world smartest kid ever. He graduated college in 3 freakin days. I know crazy right. Now He just sit at home , helping Fire with her homework or with chores. They assumed they are siblings because Fire hair turned completely blonde and She has brown eyes like Austin and I . But Jex noticed that He has some feature that Austin nor I have. Like strawberry blonde hair or blue eyes. So you know how We avoid it by giving books to read. Other than Kids , My music career took off by the video of me singing to Fire . I'm the biggest female singer / songwriter,

" Hey Mom , Can I experiment on Fire ? " Jex asked walking into the kitchen.

" No , Remember Last Time Fire hair nearly burned off." I scoffed as I drink my coffee.

" Mom , Why is my name Jex ? " Jex said fixing his black nerdy glasses

" You're father name you ." I shrugged

" Can I change it ? " He asked

" Maybe , I have to ask your father ." I said

" Great Cause I want to be named Aiden." He smiled

" Who wants to be named Aiden ? " Fire said walking in with her book bag slung over her shoulder. She wearing Walker Lace Mini Blue Dress with Black army boots. She get that from Jaira.

" Your brother." I sighed

" If He get to change his name , I want my name to be Sexy Sally." She smirked

" Good Luck Getting Your Father to agree." I chuckled

Even If Jaira wasn't his . He still really protective over her . Perfect Daddy Girl.

" Morning Alls and Munchkins ." Austin greeted us as He came downstairs in his white shirt and pancakes pajamas pants.

" Dad , Stop Calling Us That ." They said in unison.

" Austin ask Fire what She wants to change her name to ." I laughed

" What !? " Austin asked drinking juice from the carton.

" Sexy Sally." She smiled

Austin did a spit take. " Hell No." He panted

" Pretty Please Daddy ." She said batting her eyelashes

" Princess that only works when you want me to buy things not get name of a slut . "

" Fine How bout America." She giggled

" That pretty cool." I smiled

" Okay only if Jex change his name to Awesome ." Austin said

Jex nodded.

" Hey Mom why is my last name Grande not Moon ? " Fire asked

I look over at Austin. His eyes widen.

" Who wants Ice cream ? " I smiled

" Mom that doesn't work anymore. " Fire sighed

" Umm... You see. Jex and Fire please sit down." I sighed

We took a seat on the couch.

" I started with Jex since It not as sad as Fire ." Austin said

" What !? " Jex exclaimed

" Jex , Your Birth Mom isn't Ally, You're Mom died giving birth to you." Austin sighed

Tears grew in Jex's eyes. " I killed my mother." He whispered then ran upstairs.

Austin ran after him.

" Jaira Are you sure you don't want ice cream ? " I chuckled nervously.

She nodded " Just Tell Me."

" Fire your Mom died when you were two . She got shot by a gang getting revenge on them for hurting you . And We adopted you.." I sighed

Fire started crying ." So that why you call me Fire and Not Francesca. Because My mother called me Fire . "

I nodded.

And hugged her and She sobbed in my chest,

TBC

REVIEW FOR ME MAKING A SEQUEL .


	22. Chapter 22

Okay this is not a chapter. this is a rough draft of my sequel summary.

Looking For My Roots : Sequel To Mother Wanted

Austin and Ally finally told Jex and Fire about thier mothers. But When They want to find out more about them ( Fire about her Dad and Jex about his Mom .) Will Austin and Ally allow them to find out or Will thier jealousy get in the way. Relationships Will Be put to a Test. Will thier 'family' work it out or Will All be broken.

Tell me what you think about this summary.


End file.
